


I lost the kid.

by Gabbeeh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Kinda, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Omega Tony, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbeeh/pseuds/Gabbeeh
Summary: [ENDGAME SPOILERS!!! TURN BACK NOW]You know that scene where Tony stumbles down from the space ship, looks at Steve and says those words."I lost the kid."Tony was pregnant when he fought Thanos on Titan.This story is not as angsty as it sounds.





	I lost the kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all: TRIGGER WARNING! Perceived miscarriage, mention of miscarriage, and the grief that comes with loosing children. Hinted at, but not actually mentioned suicidal tendencies in the form of not caring if one survives a time heist. If you need a spoilery summary before reading, check the endnotes.
> 
> So I don't typically write a/b/o dynamics, mpreg or miscarriage. Endgame wrecked me, but I actually liked that scene, just the way it was. Still, those words were just begging me to tell an entirely different story.
> 
> I spent the day writing this instead of working on my thesis, so you guys better be grateful ;)

 

It starts like this.

 

_New message from Tony Stark._

 

»I have the tech to fix your friend. To fix his brain. Meet up somewhere tomorrow? Bring Barnes.

TS«

 

* * *

 

”It’ll take a few more sessions to completely erase the trigger words, and even more to help him psychologically deal with this shit. Meet again in a month?”

 

”We’ll be here. And Tony… Thank you. So much. Especially after everything that happened, I am so so…”

 

”Don’t. I’m not doing it for you, Rogers. I get that it wasn’t Barnes’s fault, but I’m still pissed at you. So back off, okay? I don’t have to deal with this shit, what am I still doing here? Friday, where’s my suit? I’m leaving.”

 

* * *

 

They keep meeting up in secret, working on Barnes and ignoring the lie-filled Civil war-shaped elephant in the room. But that attraction that was always there between them eventually runs its course.

 

It’s hate sex at first, at least on Tony’s part. And then it turns into something else.

 

After Barnes is more or less okay, they keep meeting up in secret, convincing themselves that it’s just sex and that it doesn’t mean anything.

 

And then everything changes. Again.

 

* * *

 

_Incoming call from Tony Stark._

 

Steve frowns and excuses himself from the meeting between the rogue Avengers and king T’Challa. Tony never calls. It’s always an impersonal text with a time and location to meet up. He makes sure the door has closed properly behind him before hitting the answer button.

 

”Tony? Is everything okay?”

 

The only sound is someone breathing.

 

”Tony? What’s going on?”

 

”Cap…”

 

His voice sounds absolutely wrecked. Steve feels ice crawl up his spine and settle somewhere close to his heart. He leans against the wall to steady himself.

 

”Tony?”

 

”I’m pregnant.”

 

He actually drops the phone. After a few endless seconds of fumbling, he brings it back up to his ear.

 

”But… You weren’t in heat. Right? We haven’t spent a heat together.”

 

”Yeah, well. There hasn’t been anyone else. And before you ask, yes I’m sure. I’m pregnant. I had a doctor confirm it, very secretly of course, lots of NDA’s, but yeah, I’m definitely pregnant. Fourteen weeks actually. Happy thinks I’m getting a beer gut. It looks a bit like a potato, I think I might have to design better ultrasound equipment because there is no way Captain America’s kid looks like a potato.”

 

Steve lets Tony’s rambling wash over him, trying to take in the fact that they’re going to become parents. Sure, he had thought about it briefly, back when he met the omega and felt that instant attraction. What it would be like to build a life together. But well, he and Tony never seemed to be able to get along long enough for it to lead anywhere. And now they’re having a kid.

 

”Where are you?”

 

”I, what?”

 

”Where are you? I’m coming there.”

 

”No, dammit Cap, you’re still wanted. Meet up where we first worked on Barnes?”

 

”Deal. See you soon, Tony.”

 

* * *

 

Pregnant sex is even better than normal sex. Tony smells heavenly. And that tiny baby bump is adorable.

 

* * *

 

They keep meeting up in secret. Despite feeling conflicted about the entire situation, some part of them both can’t wait to meet their baby.

 

And then everything goes to hell in a handbasket.

 

* * *

 

_Incoming call from Tony Stark._

 

”Tony?”

 

”Cap, it’s Bruce. We have a problem.”

 

* * *

 

At four months pregnant, Tony fights Thanos and loses.

 

They almost make it, they are so close. Tony can’t help blaming Quill for losing his cool, but there’s nothing he can do about it now. As he fights Thanos, he makes sure to prioritize protecting his belly. As long as he has nanoparticles left of his suit, they will protect his kid.

 

Getting stabbed in the side isn’t all that great, but at least it isn’t his belly.

 

”Mr. Stark? I’m not feeling so great.”

 

Tony holds Peter as he turns to dust, terror and grief making it hard to breath. He loves that kid, dammit. He wanted his baby to grow up with Peter as a big brother.

 

At first he thinks the clenching in his gut is psychosomatic, a physical sensation caused by emotional pain. Then he feels the warmth of blood between his legs.

 

”No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!”

 

* * *

 

Which all leads up to this moment.

 

As the spacecraft touches down, Steve is already running. He is the first of the Avengers to reach Tony as he stumbles off the ramp, supported by Nebula. Before he is consciously aware of it, his arms have wrapped themselves around Tony, steadying him. Holding him.

 

”I lost the kid.”

 

Tony’s voice is absolutely wrecked. The others think he’s talking about Peter, but Steve takes one look at those glassy brown eyes, the trembling lip, the shock-filled gaze – and he knows.

 

* * *

 

Tony yells at him before he collapses. Blames him for not being there. ”And if we lost, we’d do that together as well. Where were you? Where…?”

 

As Bruce prepares to give Tony a sedative, Steve is about to warn him that he is pregnant, before he realizes. That’s not necessary anymore.

 

* * *

 

It’s five years later, and Tony doesn’t hesitate to throw himself headfirst into this time heist thing. He would do anything to get Peter back. It won’t be enough, it will never be enough to make up for the baby he never got to meet, but it would be something. Maybe that hole inside him would shrink, just a bit, if he could have his surrogate son back.

 

* * *

 

At first, when Bruce snaps his fingers, Tony thinks that it didn’t work. Shouldn’t something noticeable happen – lightning, thunder, explosions? He hears a cell phone start buzzing in the other room, so maybe it worked? Maybe…

 

He’s distracted by a sudden pain in his lower abdomen. His first thought is that he’s going into heat, but then there’s a tightness, nausea, dizziness. The suit feels way to tight all of a sudden and he can’t breath. It hurts, badly, and a feeling of panic rushes through him. He makes the torso piece expand, making room for his painfully growing belly.

 

The realization hits him and both hands fly to his armored midsection. It wasn’t a miscarriage. The broken lumps he birthed that night, five years ago, was placenta. Placenta, blood and amniotic fluid that his womb no longer needed because his child had turned to dust.

 

A chill of fear hits him, because he birthed the placenta five years ago, and his baby needs it now, to continue surviving inside his body. But he’s not cramping or bleeding, and he can feel a slight flutter of movement in his womb, so maybe it’s okay somehow. Maybe the infinity stones did him a favor and recreated the conditions that kept that little life alive in the first place. Maybe it will all be okay.

 

Of course, that’s when the building explodes.

 

* * *

 

Steve wakes up to Tony leaning over him, holding his dusty shield.

 

”Loose this again and I’m keeping it.”

 

Tony helps him to his feet, but stops him from moving away. He lifts his faceplate and takes a deep breath. Then he looks down.

 

Steve follows his gaze, noticing how the armor is wider around the middle than before. Tony lets the armor move away from his torso, revealing the soft swell of a baby bump. Steve chokes out a sob and drops to his knees. As he nuzzles Tony’s belly, he notices the change in his scent and cries harder.

 

Tony truly does smell heavenly while pregnant.

 

* * *

 

It ends like this.

 

Tony knows that there is only one possible solution. It’s simple really. Sacrificing himself means sacrificing his baby, but it’s that or the end of all currently existing life. A grateful universe, Thanos called it, and Tony can’t let that happen.

 

”I am inevitable.”

 

”And I. Am. Iron Man.”

 

* * *

 

A hand grabbing hold of his, stops him from snapping his fingers.

 

”I am Groot.”

 

Tony is barely aware of the nanoparticles moving, but suddenly his hand is bare and the intense pain of holding the infinity stones release him. Arms wrap around him and a broken shield is raised in front of him. The sound of thunder and gunfire close by makes his ears ring, but he still hears the sound of metal-covered fingers snapping.

 

The battlefield turns eerily quiet as Thanos’s forces turn to dust. Tony looks up and finds himself looking into Nebula’s pain-filled eyes. The skin and flesh of her arm and shoulder seems to be burnt off, exposing wires and metal. The gauntlet drops to the ground with a thump and she sways in place. But then her gaze drifts down to his midriff and if he didn’t know any better, he could have sworn she was smiling.

 

* * *

 

Tony and Nebula share a hospital room.

 

Just holding the infinity stones took it’s toll, but finally Tony’s body is stabilizing, the risk of miscarriage decreasing. Steve hasn’t left. Neither has Gamora, Peter, Rhodey, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Groot, Strange, Pepper and Bucky. Nebula is still pretty messed up, but Bruce insures them she’ll be okay.

 

Tony is twenty weeks pregnant and the baby still looks a bit like a potato on the ultrasound. The doctor tells them it’s a girl.

 

* * *

 

Morgan Stark Rogers is born pissed.

 

She screams and screams, proving to everyone in their vicinity how strong her lungs are. Tony sobs as he holds her, wrinkly little thing that she is. He has never felt so happy to meet someone before. Steve is stroking her tiny cheek with a single finger, moved beyond words, and crying at least as much as Tony. The clicking sound of Peter taking a picture barely registers. Neither does the sound of the ambulance in the distance. Morgan finally stops crying, scrunching up her face grumpily. Tony places a kiss on still wet hair that matches his own.

 

She gets to grow up with Peter as her big brother after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery summary with all possible triggers mentioned:
> 
> Tony and Steve get together after Civil War and Tony gets pregnant with Morgan. He fights Thanos on Titan, exactly like in the movie. Then he thinks he suffers a miscarriage, but actually the baby is just turned to dust in the snap. So when they get the stones back and Bruce snaps his fingers, Tony finds himself pregnant again.
> 
> During the final battle, Tony is about to snap his fingers, knowing it will kill the baby and probably himself as well, but the rest of the team turns up and Nebula is the one to snap her fingers. She survives. Nat isn't actually mentioned, sadly, so you can draw your own conclusions, but I think she died just like in the movie.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you liked it, take care of yourselves and have a great day!


End file.
